


Shot Down in Flames

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A bit of Triptych feels too, Angst, Carlos Whump, Cecil Whump, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Spoilers for episode 73, well sort of spoilers anyways, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all went too far this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Down in Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azraeldigabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraeldigabriel/gifts).



> Or Type writes ficlets bigger than she intend them too. Mostly inspired by believeinasmilingcecil.tumblr.com , partly inspired by that new episode that all ripped our feels apart. Unbetaed. Wrote in about an half hour. Enjoy and/or cry.

Everything was silent except for the hum of the small device in Carlos' hand. He knew it was supposed to be louder and yet he couldn't hear anything. All he could really hear was the beating sound of his heart, the blood pounding at his ears.

He could see pale shapes, temporarily blinded by too much light.

“Cecil?”

Had... had it worked? Had science worked where everything else failed? The aftermath of the shock wave sent him reeling. He was trying to figure out what exactly happened.

“Cecil?”

His sight returned bit by bit. He took in the sight of the wrecked living room. He took in the sight of his boyfriend, lying amid the pieces of broken furniture.

“Cecil!”

He fell to his knee, gathering his love in his arms. There was too much blood, too much ichor, too much, too much, too much...

The small cube was warming up in his hand and Cecil wasn't waking up.

“Come on, sweety! It worked! I did it! You can... “

Carlos yelped and dropped the cube as it became white hot and burned him. The devices smoked and crackled. Carlos looked at it, then shook Cecil.

“Come on Ceec, we need to get...”

It was deafening. Pieces of drywall came loose and fell in Carlos' hair. He held Cecil closer, protecting his still unconscious boyfriend. Whatever furniture might have been still standing was now broken and strewn around. The light was shapeless but pulsing right in the middle of it all. Carlos ear's were ringing loudly and yet he could hear a chuckle.   A mirthless chuckle.  It echoed all around.  It echoed within him.

" You t o u g h t you could s e p a r a t e us?  You t o u g h t he could m a n a g e without m e?  Hehehehehe...  In all s e r i o u s n e s s, it would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic." 

Carlos could feel the bulk of the cold heat shift closer, the light taking shape.

"C o n t a i n i n g  a God, really?  I know you n e v e r really believed in me and thought of me as a n u i s a n c e, but you...   Of all the p e r s o n s, should have known better.  He told you."

Carlos held Cecil as close as he could.

"You wouldn't hurt him."  Not a question, a certainty.

" Ah! You d e s t r o y e d his end of the bargain, s c i e n t i s t.  All b e t s are off now. " The scientist could sense a smirk in the air.  "B e s i d e, after all is said and done, I might need a n e w host."

Carlos chocked. He tried to claw at his throat but there was nothing to claw at.  His throat burned as the heat coiled around it.  He was sent waltzing across the room as if he was a rag doll.  Coils of light pinned him to the wall, like a butterfly up for study.

"Carlos?" Cecil's voice was small, tired and broken.  The radio host could barely stir from his spot.

The Smiling God turned around to face his host, grinning.  He chuckled again.  It was so easy to sink back, it was too easy to take over the radio host so completely.  

The host's anguished screams were gospel to the deity's ears.  In its tiredness, Cecil's body tumbled forward for a few precious seconds, disjointed. Gold seeped out of his eyes, the last drops of dark ichor evaporating. Gold filled in scars.  It was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

"I guess I got to t h a n k you, s c i e n t i s t." the God said through Cecil's voice.  

The coils of light turned into tentacles, sturdier and more precise.

Carlos kicked and struggled to get out to no avail.  

One coiled around each of his wrist the other around his throat and lifted him up.

Carlos struggled harder. One coiled around itself and punched him in the guts. Over and over and over again.

Ribs cracked and windpipe closed up. Wrist bones ground together within the too tight coils and  Carlos' struggle slowed down.  It came almost to a stop as he couldn't breath. He hiccuped. Two other tentacles coiled around his knees and...

The deity frowned. It grabbed its head, shaking it as if it had a terrible migraine.

"Shut up Palmer.  You're...  I stamped you out.  You can't..."

The coil around Carlos' throat loosened.  He took heaving breaths.

"Cecil? CECIL!"

The deity  fought back, tightening all the coils he still had control of.  Carlos screamed, as he heard more than felt his bones breaking.  It was enough  for Cecil to push through. 

"Carlos!" 

Carlos slunk down, trying not to let shock get the best of him.

"Ims'ry..."

" Car...  Shut up P a l m e r.  You s a w what he tried to do to u s." Cecil's body stiffen as the deity took over again. " W h a t says he w o n ' t try again if we let him go? "  

The coil around Carlos' throat tightened again.

" You promised! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE!  What good is a p r o m i s e like t h a t if others are out to get you P a m e r? Unh? "

The last tentacle still unused ripped at the scientist clothes and skin. Cecil fought back,  biting  and tearing at them, trying to free his love from his own self.  Carlos chocked, eyes rolling. 

The God's light flared and  it chuckled again.

"See, Palmer?  That's w h y you shouldn't f i g h t."

***  
The radio station had been silent for too long.  It felt great to be back.

" I did terrible things, listeners.  But,  I felt so much happier for it! I tore and bit and growled…I felt so incredibly happy! My skin rent, blood drops on the ceiling, his throat hose in my hand! So deliriously happy!"

Then why he couldn't help the sob?

Why he couldn't help it?


End file.
